Kanon Rihavein
In construction Note: This page is about Kanon Rihavein before she was transformed into Heis, her dark angelic alter-ego. Kanon Rihavein is the main antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Angel Sub-Arc '' and served as the first arc villain of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. In many people's mind, Kanon is the twin sister of La Folia Rihavein as well as the final princess of the destroyed Aldegyr Kingdom. However, like her "twin sister", Kanon is just one of the many clones created by The Fallen's Essence and Lusamine from the original two princesses of Aldegyr Kingdom, serving as test subjects for their experiments of Human Purifier, a technology developed by Novosic Kingdom which could turn human into angels. Unlike her sister who behaved kind and mature, Kanon behaved like a spoiled child who had a severe god complex and the ideology of Neo Nazis. She began to hate human after seeing the crimes of Vira, viewing humans as inferior race. The Fallen's Essence used her as a pawn so that he could gain a physical body to conquer the Earth, surpassing the original Fallen and took over Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. After gaining the Human Purifier from Sonia Nevermind, Kanon became an insane artificial angel and deemed she shall destroy mankind and rule the world in her own picture, considering humans as polluters who defiled her so-called "utopia". For years, Kanon was praised as a heroic figure in Aldegyr Kingdom, while her sister was utterly condemned as a sinner for the country who abandoned her people and caused famine and corruption. However, those tribulations upon Aldegyr was in fact caused by Kanon's corrupt rule as its princess, instead of her sister. In order to gain full authority to take over the throne of Aldegyr Kingdom, Kanon deceived Jin Kisaragi and Saeko Busujima, two division directors from Peace Foundation in a false attempt to join the Stabilization Union, only turning against them after finally having her sister abducted. Kanon later executed her sister and forced Katarina Couteau to watch as her best friend being killed in front of her. The death of La Folia made Katarina to go berserk into her monster form. Trying to kill Katarina (whom she deemed as sinned) and destroy the entire world with her, Kanon then engaged into a battle between her and the future members of The Rogues, which soon cause her inner dark angel, Heis, to take form and put the original consciousness of Kanon into deep coma so that Heis could take over her body. After Heis' death, Kanon completely perished along with her alter-ego. The Fallen's Essence deemed Kanon to be dead after Heis took form. She is an OC character created by DestroyerSubjugator90 and Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. ''Description'' ''Introduction'' ''Logo'' ''Personality'' It was unknown what the original Kanon Rihavein was behaved when she was raised by Lusamine and the Fallen's Essence, who eventually killed her and the original La Folia. Nevertheless, what we know about the clone Kanon who appeared in the story is the polar opposite to her clone sister. In a nutshell, Kanon was everything that La Folia despised. Overall, Kanon could be remembered as the worst Queen of Aldegyr Kingdom in history ever. Being the first Sword of Kings villain who absolutely deconstructed the normally and saintly angel figure, Kanon is extremely narcissistic, self-centered and childish. She's also a racist who adores Adolf Hitler as well as his ideology, which disgusted La Folia and made her leave Kanon as soon as she discovered how bad Kanon was. Therefore, deep inside La Folia's mind, Kanon was never her family at all. When Kanon was first introduced in the story, she had zero tolerance to anyone who questioned her rule and behavior, shown when she goaded her guards to beat a journalist into half-death. Just like Insane-Eckidina KnightWalker, Kanon was shown to be an egotistic and immature spoiled brat beneath her seemly cute and harmless appearance. Kanon was also seemed to be so childish that she never actually realized that The Fallen's Essence was using her as a tool when he asked her to be his own physical body to eliminate humanity. After gaining the Human Purifier from Sonia Nevermind and became a humanoid angel, Kanon was drenched inside her own pride and had no qualm in testing her new power on vagrants and innocent people, even making her father, King Lucas, as her victim as well. Kanon is also shown to be charismatic enough to the point of fooling Aldegyr Kingdom citizens and making them to believe she was a saint, while La Folia was the one to blame for what happened in their own kingdom. Fueling their overzealous admiration towards her, Kanon proclaimed herself as a righteous leader that would lead Aldegyr Kingdom out of war and misery, but in fact, she tried to eliminate humanity as a whole. Kanon's severe hypocrisy was also shown when she, in spite of her saintly new figure used an obscene word to address those women used in her experiment with the Human Purifier, while laughing like nothing but a sick monster, showing herself to be just another false saint who's only "pure" at the outside but impure in her own heart. The most distinguish feature of Kanon was her own God complex. She saw herself as an angel and had a sheer disdain towards humanity, even to the point of considering them as a failed race. Kanon also showed to be talkative. Instead of showing herself as a truly and severely powerful and menacing threat, like Michael Langdon who were confronted by Katarina before, Kanon only stood by her enemies and gave them a long misogynistic speech, whining about how humans tainted her idealistic utopia and proclaiming how she was the most superior of them all. Kanon also acts as a foil to Melancholia, another Knight Templar who took actions immediately after her. At least, Melancholia showed some empathy due to her sad experience, and she believed that the world was ruined by the humanity's corruption and apathy, not humans as a whole. In spite of her cruel ways, Melancholia believed she was trying to fix the world to make it a better place, making her enough to be a well-intentioned extremist who wanted to destroy the world and create it anew. Kanon hinted that she had a same idea. However, unlike Melancholia, Kanon treated the world as her own utopia and she herself would be the only true being in her new world. Due to her inflated ego, Kanon was also shown to be sensitive about anyone who spoke ill to her, and she couldn't admit defeat by any monsters, humans and demons, all of whom she considered as hideous and monstrous beings. Kanon also shown to be a sore loser. She didn't take it well when she saw Katarina turned into a berserk monster and attempted to destroy her, and Kanon spent the whole battle screaming and berating like a rabid animal. Kanon was also severely humiliated by Azul Jissele when the latter beat her (Kanon) in Black Demon Form and called her (Kanon) a demon, driving Kanon to a state of Villainous Breakdown by devouring an angel minion of hers, breaking her own innocence and became a Fallen Angel - Heis. After becoming Heis, Kanon abandoned her former name and turned from a psychopathic woman-child into a even more callous sociopath, announcing Kanon's death of personality. Coincidentally, around the period of time when Kanon turned into an artificial angel, Maria Arzonia returned as a Guide Spirit - another form of Angels of Paradise - as well. Kanon and Maria soon made each other a stark contrast to each other. Maria was aware of humanity's flaws but still believed in humans' kindness, showing a good angel's side but still consider herself as a humble human. In contrast, Kanon intensely scoffed humanity and proclaimed herself as an angel, but the most vital thing was that like Maria, Kanon was a human to begin with. It soon made clear that Kanon herself was exactly what she hate. ''Complete Monster Proposal'' Kanon Rihavein''' is a sneering, arrogant maniac with an angel complex who specializes in the Mind Rape of young people. Operating as the princess of Aldegyr Kingdom, Kanon turned her kingdom in a living hell, allowing corruption and leaving many people to die. Since her childhood, Kanon thought humans were a cancer and seek the help of God to know how she can clean to world in his name. And doing so, Kanon started to get insane and thought God was talking with her. Years later, Kanon started to punish her kingdom with diseases and extermination to show God her faith and as the time passed by, Kanon started to think she was an Angel since she was the only one to hear God's words and became a sociopath narcissist with a twisted sense of religion. In order to get her Angel powers from Sonia Nevermind's technology, Kanon gladly sold more than 5,000,000 women of her kingdom to turn them into sex slaves of Sonia's soldiers. Using her authority, Kanon captured her twin sister, La Folia Rihavein, and executed her in the eyes of the entire world in cold-blood as Katarina watched. Even in her final moments whole fighting the heroes, Kanon tried to turn the entire planet into a dead rock to wipe out humans so she can be the guide of the new future race in Earth. Kanon's goal was always wipe out humans because she thought they are a failed creation of God. Interestingly, while most Sword of Kings villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Kanon actually believes that she is a good person, making her something of a insane delusional teenage girl. She repeatedly refuses to find fault within herself and is quite self-righteous, declaring herself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and to be above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. She believes that everything she does is in the name of God, Kanon is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all humans in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of using God's name to hide her sadism, racism and cruelty. Curiously, Kanon and La Folia are "Cain and Abel" example sisters... And... Kanon is the "pure angel" while her sister, La Folia, is a sinner human.'' ''History'' ''Original Kanon'' ''The Fallen's Essence'' ''Lusamine's Cloning Experiment'' ''Twin Sister'' ''Princess of Aldegyr'' ''Human Purifier'' ''Angel of Aldegyr'' ''Kanon Vs. Katarina'' ''"Death" and Birth of Heis'' '''''For more information, please view Heis. ''Powers and Abilities'' ''Power Levels'' ''Combat Skills'' ''Quotes'' Note: Some of those speeches are very long. *''"If I open a big hole in your chest, your heart will disappear. I want to show your body in a museum to my future race. Once mankind is destroyed, I'll collect at least 10,000 bodies and put them in my wall as a collection. When the children of the my future race asks me what are they, I'll tell them they're the evil beings that once populated this planet and almost destroyed this beautiful planet with their selfish and low goals. Yeah! That will be fun!"'' *''"My People, sons and daughters of Aldegyr. On this day, as our ships burn away in orbit, as the bodies of our loved ones lie broken in our streets, we are once again reminded of the depths of this princess' depravity! For years we have suffered unbearable hardships thanks to La Folia Rihavein, who abandoned us. Banished by our enemies to die from disease, from famine. They scarred us using our weak nation after the national crisis. They weakened us. But that time has passed. For years we worked away on empty stomachs, slowly rebuilding our strength, our pride and our nation! But that time has passed. All these years I have been humbled by the honor to lead you. Ever, EVER onward! From this day. Till the end of days! For many years, we have been a broken nation... Shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape... The history of these days will be written in blood... By crushing the armies of our enemy and executing this traitor, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence! But if there those who would deny us peace, refuse our rightful place in the world, then, we will unleash such terrible vengeance, that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish! The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit... Even now, they advance on our homeland to seize by force, what they cannot claim by right... They cannot imagine what awaits them.... We will SMITE the invaders and traitors from our skies! Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again we´ll bow before them... Never again endure their oppression... Never again endure their tyranny... We will strike without warning, and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul... We will shatter their dreams, and haunt their nightmares... Drenching our ancestor's graves with their blood! And as our last breath tears their lungs... as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know, Aldegyr Kingdom... belongs... to Aldegyr! And the world belong to us!!! In the blood of our warriors comes the price we must pay. Blood alone moves the wheels of history. And we will be resolute! We will fear no sacrifice and surmount every difficulty to win our just triumph! Let me be your leader!"'' *''"You're wrong daddy. This thing did nothing to me. This is my true form. This is who I am. Do you thought I was that beautiful, gentle, kind-hearted and intelligent? Yes, I am... BUT, I have no strings. You want to me serve you and my kingdom for all my life. Yet, you want to bring my sister back to replace me because you don't want me to destroy this country. Actually, I can control this control but I simply don't care about them... Nothing matters. When I was young, I noticed something... I'M BEAUTIFUL and much better than my annoying sister, La Folia Rihavein. My white skin, my eyes, my hair... EVERYTHING! It all belongs to God... One day, God talked to me, he wants to see the world free from sin. But he can't do that because he can't kill humans in cold-blood, after all, his work is to show forgiveness... And that's when he showed me the truth. He said he wants a world free from sin and cruelty. A world free from HUMANS!"'' *''"I am the sun that shines on this world. And know that this radiance is justice. I, Kanon, am the knowledge of the world, the law of the world, the power of the universe! Right now, I'm an Angel among men. I'm only pure being in this planet."'' *''"Humans were a failed creation of the Gods in this universe. He said to me that between all races he created in this infinite universe, humans are the most wicked ones. They're selfish, warmongers, cold and sinners. Humans only remember God when they are in trouble and as soon after their sins are forgiven they return to commit the same sin again and again in the infinite circle of sin... When Sonia Nevermind brought me this device, the prophecy became true! It was the Fate! God sent this Godly technology to me! So that's why I'm here, daddy! I'll become the Angel of Apocalypse and wipe out humans! I'll wait for 4 billion years in this planet until the next intelligent race born so I can lead them to the right path... Where the humans failed, the next race will be victorious! With me as the Guide! I'm JUSTICE!"'' *''"My eyes are open, sister. This is what I always wanted. Power to subjugate all human life and authority over my people. By the way, do you remember when Eckidina KnightWalker executed the Pope Francisco some days ago? I'll take her example and execute you in front of the entire world in our arena. The ENTIRE world will watch your death. This will serve as an example to those who defy me."'' ''Quotes to and about Kanon'' *''"People like you shall hide themselves into their own shells and creep like sewer rats! How dare you come here in front of me, calling yourself as some sort of God's will and cursing humans all along? You white-haired wench! You sour brat! When one day you die, how can you face those late kings and queens of Aldegyr Kingdom in your afterlife?! You pathetic child! You insolent wretch! You wasted your entire life days after wretched day, killing yourself bit by bit, but you never did anything that was kind to your people! You are like a dog who broke its spine, but you are still able to bark in front of me and my allies! However, you can never be able to bite! ... I have never seen someone so shameless like you!!!" - A part of Maria Arzonia's speech made for humiliating Kanon (in a MAD section only)'' *''"If you are an angel, then stop acting like a demon!" - La Folia Rihavein'' ''Gallery'' Strike Tho00oe Blood screenshot 0547.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0492.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0071.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0059.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0242.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0563.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0545.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0524.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0552.jpeg Strike The Blood screenshot 0488.jpeg Strike the Blood - 10 - Large 15.jpg Chara origami.jpg Tobiichi origami spirit mode by kazenokaze-d7c7dfx.png Tobiichi origami by tammypain-d7cjxcr.png Origami SpiritDress.jpg ''Trivia'' *Kanon is unlike Eckidina KnightWalker, Aki Honda, Moloch and Michael Langdon before her, that were all Card-Carrying Villains who did evil for the sake of destruction and selfish gain. Actually, Kanon is the first major villain in LOTM: Sword of Kings who is a Knight Templar villain, who believed herself to be righteous. *Technically, Kanon is the first delusional villain in LOTM: SoK but not the first in the entire CIS Productions. In fact, Lady Van Tassel from LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, who were introduced before her, is also a delusional villain who believed she was seeking vengeance against Van Garret-Van Tassel Family. However, while Kanon really proclaimed she was doing all of her atrocities for the sake of justice (in a twisted sense), Lady Van Tassel only targeted her personal gain. *Although being widely hated by CIS Productions as an extreme narcissist and misogynist, Kanon Rihavein's character (before her evolution into Heis) had actually set up a new standard in LOTM: Sword of Kings. inspired the creation of some characters in the later story that had Knight Templar streak. For example, some parts in the personality of Maria Arzonia (after gaining her Guide Spirit form) actually shows some Knight Templar characteristics of Kanon but is not on a villainous degree. **Carl Robinson and Melancholia, nonetheless, play this villainous delusions straight. However, both Carl and Melancholia are actually Anti-Villains, feeling disappointed by humanity's darkness and their misery. They tried to make things back on track for everyone, no matter how much they would go, making them Well-Intentioned extremist. On the other hand, Kanon simply hated humans and tried to eliminate them in order create her own utopia, satisfying merely herself. *Kanon Rihavein serves as a foil to Phyllis Peach. **Kanon is a narcissistic, power-drunken, prideful, hypocritical and emotional Knight Templar villain appeared after the story introduced plenty of Card-Carrying Villains. She also shows obsession towards her power and newly-gained immortality, calling herself an angel and scoffed humans. She never admits her crimes are hurting people. **However, Phyllis is a much more composed, matured and callous Card-Carrying Villain in the Order of Flourish, which is a faction full of Knight Templars. Phyllis also calls herself as a human, and she wanted to abandon her power via the wish granted by the Stone of Wisdom, so that she could become a human once again. Phyllis never believed in justice. Once she knew about Lord Helio's secrets and his false justice, Phyllis grew resentful towards justice and wanted was to seek vengeance upon the Order of Flourish's hypocrisy, by bringing them down via their own medicine. **Nonetheless, both Phyllis and Kanon are hypocrites who never cares about others. Phyllis showed no qualm in killing other humans while she wanted to become a human, making her no different to Kanon who attempted to eliminate humanity due to considering it as a failed race. ''Inspirations'' ''Real-Life Inspirations'' ''John Emil List'' John Emil List (born September 17, 1925 in Bay City, Michigan) is a mass murderer who, on November 9, 1971, murdered his mother, three children and his wife in their sparsely furnished 18-room mansion in Westfield, New Jersey, and then disappeared. He had planned everything so meticulously that nearly a month had passed before anyone noticed that anything was amiss. A fugitive from justice for eighteen years, he was ultimately apprehended on June 1, 1989 while living under the pseudonym Robert Peter "Bob" Clark, after the story of the murders was broadcast on the television program America's Most Wanted. List was found guilty and sentenced to five terms of life imprisonment, dying in prison custody in 2008 at age 82. Investigations revealed that he had been suffering from financial problems due to losing his job as an accountant, heavy expenses related to his fancy house and family problems caused by his wife's mental illness brought on by advanced syphilis. After killing his family, List wrote a letter to his pastor, Eugene Rehwinkel of Redeemer Lutheran Church, explaining his motives: He felt that the 1970s were a sinful time, and that his family was beginning to succumb to temptation, especially his daughter, who expressed interest in an acting career, an occupation that List viewed as being particularly corrupt and linked to Satan. He told his pastor that by killing his family before they had the opportunity to renounce their religion, he was saving their souls and sending them directly to Heaven. Most criminal profilers asked to analyze List—including John E. Douglas—have concluded that List came up with this motive in order to put his own mind at ease and rationalize murdering his own family to lessen his own stress. ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Sanctus'' Sanctus (in Japanese: サンクトゥス Sankutusu), more commonly known by his followers as His Holiness (in Japanese: 教皇 Kyōkō), is the holy leader of the Order of the Sword, Vicar of Sparda, and a previous Supreme General of the Holy Knights. Sanctus is hailed as well as considered as one of the greatest leaders in the entire history of the Order of the Sword and he has the total loyalty of the entire townspeople of the island of Fortuna as a shepherd to his flock. Sanctus is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 4. The most notable aspect of Sanctus's personality is his desire for power, going to great lengths to attain it. He is highly manipulative, as well as ruthless and cruel, not caring what methods he has to use to achieve his goals (showing a more Machiavellian approach to gaining his results). Sanctus does not care about anyone but himself and thinks of himself quite highly, though he is quite cowardly, since he lets others to do his dirty work and not afraid to use Kyrie or others as human shields. He could be considered desperate for victory, as well as somewhat sadistic, since he finds amusement in the idea of Credo and Nero fighting for love. Sanctus only values his subordinates when they are of use in furthering him and his goals. He is a man who is obsessed with transcending humanity and ruling the human world as a immortal God by obtaining the power of Sparda; which he believes is the greatest in all creation. ''Future Zamasu'' Future Zamasu (未み来らいのザマス Mirai no Zamasu) is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamasu from Future Trunks' timeline. He is the secondary antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga. He is the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became a Supreme Kai. This version of Zamasu is an ally to Goku Black (his past self from the original present timeline) and the two were the only "gods" left in that timeline. He along with Black worked together to wipe out all Mortals with the Zero Mortals Plan. After meeting Black, this version of Zamasu has fully fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of mortals, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how mortals misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Future Trunks perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Zamasu openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and Black's plans. Zamasu is also shown to have compassion, but this is usually directed on Goku Black. Future Zamasu shows extreme care and concern for Goku Black when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless, due to his immortality). This indicates that like his present counterpart and Goku Black, he is a pure-hearted individual and just man, driven to extremes by his negative opinion of mortals, and sees Black as a kindred spirit (and possibly his only friend) as they both share the same goals. However, Future Zamasu is also shown to be sadistic, like his counterpart Goku Black, as he smiled in a sick manner when he asked Goku whether or not he wanted to know how Goku Black had killed his family, after stealing his body. Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Zamasu has two key character traits that differ from Black. As he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls, instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. However, like his counterparts, he considers killing Goku as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to Black, who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Angel Category:Arc Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Narcissist Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Knight Templar Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Chatterboxes Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Communists Category:Pawns Category:Apprentices Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Clones Category:Creations of Science Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Elementals Category:Evil Light Category:Humans Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:God Wannabe Category:False Hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Ultimate Despair Category:New World Order Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters